A Crazy Summer Love story (Darissa and Nemi)
by SamanthaLovesDL
Summary: <html><head></head>I'm at Camp Rock. With two people who I love more then anything. Marissa and Nick. What will happen?</html>
1. Meeting Marissa for the first time ever

It was my first year at Camp Rock. I went down to the docks and started singing. This year was going to be amazing. All about the music.

I had long silky brown hair that fell freely down the middle of my back. A slight smile on my face as I softly sing. I was wearing a pair of denim shorts and white tank top that seemed to cling to my body. My eyes were chocolate brown but when the sun hit them they showed a slight hint of dark green.

I heard somebody else walk onto the deck. I whirled round to look at Marissa, startled. Marrisa held up her hands as if to show peace. "Sorry. I heard you singing and I wanted " Her voice trailed off as I started to smile at her.

"Its okay.I just thought that you were going to be that annoying Tess girl. She's really doing my head in!" I explained simply.

Marrisa just stared at me. Like she was in a ternce. I giggled a little at her expression and stood up. Shifting my guitar into my other hand and holding out my newly found free hand. "I'm Demi Lovato." I told her softly.

She looked down at my outstretched hand and shoke it slowly. Making sure she held my hand longer then necessary. That made me blush slightly.

I stared at her for a while as I waited for her to say something. But when she didn't I raised my eyebrow slightly. "And you are ?" I suggest helpfully.

She suddenly seemed very embarrassed as her cheeks begin to turn red. "Right! My name! I'm Ma-Marrisa." She managed to get out finally.

I smiled at her. To be honest I found her very interesting and even slightly cute.

Marrisa stared back at me smiling. "So some time maybe. If your not too busy. Do you want to-" She was interrupted by the sound of two boys calling out her name. She closed her eyes frustrated and drew in a deep breath before opening them again and looking at me. "Sorry Demi, that's my brothers. Wanting to say good bye to me for the summer. I'll see you around?"

I shrugged playfully. "I'm not going anyway for the rest of the summer so sure." I shot her a smile once more. To show that I was joking. Marissa giggled at that. "Right. See ya Demi." She turned around from me and started to walk to her brothers, a wide smile on her lips.

I stared after her with the same smile too. "See ya Marissa." I whispered to myself.

And we did see each other again. We spent all summer together and got very attached to one and other. Singing and playing music together. Hanging out by the lakes laughing and getting to know each other. We even one night want to the camp fire together. Cuddling under a blanket that hung over our shoulders as we roasted marshmallows and sung joyful songs.

Summer seemed to fly by fast and the days until the end of camp came closer and closer. 


	2. I'll be back next summer I promise

I loaded my bags into the back of my dad's car then turned and looked at Marissa who was avoiding eye contact completely and just stared at a large rock on the ground. Kicking it effortlessly with the toes of her shoe.

"Marissa?" I said in a whisper.

Marissa looked up at me slightly and forced a smile. "Yeah?"

I leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her lips causing her to blush almost instantly. "I'll never forget you Marissa."

Marissa stared at me dreamily then quickly snapped out it. "Me too Demi. But I'll see you next summer right?" She said hopefully.

I smiled that smile that sent Marissa's heart into over load and nodded. "of course!"

Marissa looked at me with doubt written all over her face. "Promise?" She asked me.

"I promise Marissa. I always keep my promises."

That reassured her. She smiled slightly. "Goodbye Demi." She said pulling me into her arms. I smiled again. "Goodbye Marrisa." I replied softly before pulling away and getting into the car.

Marissa moved round so she was next to the window and waved as the engine started up and the car drove away. I waved back at her. I didn't know that sadly next year and the next few years. I wouldn't be able to go back to Camp Rock. Or see my sweet Marissa at all.


	3. Finally Going Back To Camp Rock

"You can do this Dem. Take a few deep breaths and just say it!" I muttered to myself trying to calm down my nerves. Before my brain could come up with some excuse to turn around and leave this until next summer I knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." An irritated voice called from inside the room.

I took another deep breath and walked into my dad's bedroom-plastering on my famous fake smile. "Hey dad." I said trying to calm myself down again.

He glanced up from his computer quickly then turned his attention back to the screen. "What?" He asked.

"Dad I need to tell you something." I said as I started to pull on my fingers nervously.

"Okay, talk!" He commanded to me.

"I've been saving up my money for 4 years now. I finally have enough to pay for a place in this year's camp rock." I spoke quickly and looked up from my hands to see my father's reaction.

That stopped him. He looked up from the screen and removed his glasses from off his noise and stared at me. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"I said-" I started but got cut off by my father's loud voice.

"I heard what you said Demi! What I meant was, what the fuck?!" He yelled at me. Rising from his chair.

I swallowed hard and forced a nervous smile at him.

"We agreed that was a one off! You promised me that after that camp-" He spat out the word in disgust. "-You'd forget that whole music thing and actually concentrate on something more important and less time-wasting. Such as studying hard to get into Princeton!"

I took another deep breath and stood up straight. Trying to act braver then I felt. "And I will. All I'm asking is for one summer off."

He laughed a humorless chuckle and shoke his head. "why would you even want to go there?"

It's now or never Dem. I thought to myself.

"Because music's my life and I love that 'camp.'" I replied.

He stared at me in shock. "No daughter of mine will-" He was cut off by the sounds of a horn outside.

I shut my eyes tightly. "Saved by the bell." I muttered to myself. I turned around and left the room. Heading to the hallway where my already packed bag sat patiently waiting.

My dad stormed after me. "How dare you walk away from me, Demi!? We're not done talking!"

"Well, I am dad! I'm going to that camp! Like it or not!" I put my second bag over my shoulder and opened the front door about to step outside.

"Take another step and you can never come back here again!" My dad threatened between gritted teeth.

I froze for what seemed like a whole minute before I turned my head back and replied. "Fine then. I won't come back." With that I grabbed my bag and walked out side and towards the awaiting mini-van.

A tall guy with brown hair and a warm smiled greeted me as I opened the door. "Hello Demi Lovato. I'm brown."

I smiled at him as I put my bags beside me after getting into the van. "Hey, brown." I replied politely then leaned my head back against my seat as I shut my eyes tight.

I had called brown-the owner of camp rock- and asked him if it would be possible if he could find someway of picking me up. I knew my dad would react in that way and refuse to take me. Except I didn't plan the whole being kicked out thing but it's okay. I knew my grandparents would more then happily take me in.

I let out a slight sigh as I stared to smile. This was it. After 7 years of having to ignore the calling of music for him I could finally go back to the one place I knew would accept me. They did the last time I went there.

Last time. 


End file.
